From Animals To Water Goblets
by Shirlenj
Summary: My take on a different way a certain Marauder was discovered. Rated M for some language.


I can't help but relax at the sight of the second years as they enter the transfiguration classroom. I had just finished a very frustrating fourth year class with two certain red-headed students who managed to fill the class with flowers "for their favorite and stunning professor" while practicing the Orchideous spell. This second-year class would be an easy and uneventful one and there were years of experience to support that. Animals into water goblets, what could go wrong? Even with Mr. Finnegan who was notorious for finding a way to blow everything up. Once the chatter began to die down, I began.

"Could I have your attention please" I call over the second years, "Today we shall be turning animals into water goblets".

"Like so" I raise my wand to the bird I have selected for my example. "One, Two, Three, Vera Verto". The handsome toucan then shifts into a shining goblet. The smiles and amusement from the students never cease to amaze me even though they have already seen a fair share of magic.

"Now it's your turn" I say as I approach the aisle to select the first student. "Who would like to go first?" Naturally, no immediate volunteers. That is to be expected with the second years. Time to pick someone, but who to select? My eyes fall over the class and stop on a head of red.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, one two three vera verto" I say attempting to instill confidence in my young Gryffindor. He gives a cough that I am sure is more to summon confidence them to clear his throat. As he raises his wand, I notice the spello-tape holding the splintered wand together. As with the last members of this family I prepare for the worst that could come.

After the taps that, were snot forceful then necessary, he casts, "Vera Verto". As expected with a wand in that condition I found my self staring at a furry cup with a tail. After allowing the students to enjoy a few moments of the humor, or confusion in Weasleys case, I decide to break the laughter.

"That wand needs replacing Mr. Weasley. Allow me to return your rat to his natural state." I cast a simple reparifarage to give the poo rat the peace it deserves. However, during the cast I can't help but feel that something is different about this rat. I had no reason to think this rat was anything special but had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me something was wrong. After working as an auror, for the order and more years teaching then I care to count I have learned one thing, listen to that voice Minerva.

The question was what do I do? I can't go around casting charms on students' pets without raising suspicion but I knew I needed to rule out that it wasn't just an effect from the poor boy's wand. I needed another student capable student with a good wand to cast the spell on the rat.

"Ms. Granger, how would you like to try?" I wait for a nod of approval before giving her the same "One Two Three Vera Verto" reminder as I gave to Mr. Weasley. She smiles and casts.

"One Two Three Vera Verto" She states clearer than any student I've heard in a long time. If any student could cast this and get it right when I relied on them this was the girl to do it. However, when the rat stopped mid transformation my suspicion only grew. Once again, we were staring as a furry cup with a tail. After awarding 10 points to both Weasley and Granger with assurance that they both did a fine job I asked the class why the spell may not have worked.

"Because Weasleys a blood traitor and Grangers a bloody mud…" Draco Malfoy starts.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will restrain from finishing that word less you desire detention. Also, 10 points from Slytherin for your language." I state firmly. That boy will never learn that sometimes those different from us can provide knowledge we lack.

I turn to the rest of the class and repeat my question. "Why did the spell not work for Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?" With no response I continue to buy time until I can find a way to get my wand on that rat.

"Professor?" I hear Pavarti Patil start. "Could it have anything to do with the concentration or wand power? Like, in the equation you showed us?

"Precisely Ms. Patil." I smile as I realize my opening.

"Mr. Weasley, may I?" I wait for a hesitant nod before I lower my wand to the rat. I notice it instantly begins to shake and starts to attempt to hide in its owners' robes. My concern and interest continue to grow. The boy manages to get a hold of the animals long enough for me to silently cast a hand full of silent spells to check for dark magic and animagus status. I am beyond surprised when the spell indicated that this rat was actually human.

"Mr. Weasley, seeing as your rat seems to be afraid of a frail old woman such as myself" I start, much to the amusement of the students, "Would you mind setting him down on the ground?"

Mr. Weasley sets the rat down and as it scurries toward the door, I quickly cast the animagus reversal spell and that was when this group of second years became the first group of students to hear just how colorful my language can be.

"Holy shit", I say before I can catch myself. Before me stands, sort of, a past student whose face I have never forgotten as it was, until now, one of my lions I lost.

"Peter Pettigrew?" I ask stunned while fighting against a nagging feeling that something here was very wrong.


End file.
